PERFECTA
by MagaOscura4
Summary: Sakura sabía que había mejores chicas que ella, que él podría escoger a mujeres más hermosas, pero Kakashi le dio a entender que la única mujer perfecta para él, es ella./ Ambientado después del rescate de Hanabi, de la película The Last Naruto


-Un día increíble- Dijo para sí misma cierta pelirosa que se encontraba descansando en su cama. Era su día libre y solo pensaba en desestresarse de las tensiones del hospital y de las misiones que le ponía Kakashi…

-Kakashi- Soltó un suspiro, había veces en las que ella lo encontraba viéndola de una forma muy pervertida y eso no le agradaba mucho –Pero… es extraño- Se sentó y se quedó pensativa por un momento –Quisiera probar sus labios- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, lo dijo inconscientemente hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras –Pero ¿¡qué cosas hablo!? ¿Por qué quiero hacer eso?- No sabía que responderse, pues ni ella sabía que le pasaba

-"No es más que obvio que te gusta"- Dijo su inner

-"Que cosas dices, si a mí me gusta Sasuke"- Respondió sonrojada y cruzando sus brazos

-"Haber, y ¿por qué sonríes cuando él pronuncia tu nombre? ¿Por qué cada vez que están juntos, tú te pones nerviosa? ¿Por qué te gusta que él te salve cada vez que estas en peligro?- Preguntó su inner, estaba segura de que Sakura sabía la respuesta aunque se negara a creerla.

-"Bueno… no puedo negar que es sexy y guapo, pero… solo eso y ya.!"- Estaba nerviosa, todo lo que dijo su inner era verdad, había veces en los que ella quería estar con él a solas

-"Pero así solo sea guapo, tu ¿quieres besarlo?"- Preguntó pícaramente su inner

Hubo un silencio como respuesta, pues Sakura si quería pero no se atrevería a hacerlo

-Ya vez frentezota, tú quieres besarlo"- Dijo su inner cruzando sus brazos y tomando como un sí, el silencio de la pelirosa

-"En primera, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO AL DECIRME ASÍ"- Grito enojada-"Tú también tienes una frentezota"- Cruzo sus brazos y alzo su mentón con grandeza

-"En vez de gritarme, mejor planeemos como es que vas a besar a tu sexy sensei"- Dijo ya rendida su inner

-"Be… be… ¿besarlo?"- Preguntó con miedo

-"No querías eso"- Preguntó media enojada

-"Bueno… si, pero no sé, suponte y me rechaza o peor aún, se aleja de mí"- Sakura tenía miedo de todo lo que pudiese pasar, así que por eso no se quería arriesgar

-"NO, NO Y NOOOO.!"-Gritó su inner, pues no quería que Sakura pensara así –"Te gusta, suponte y le gustas y suponte si mejor vas ahorita y lo besas"- Dijo su inner con una sonrisa

-"Ya está bien, si así ya no molestas"- Dijo rendida

…

Estaba vestida con un capri rosa ajustado, una blusa blanca de puntos negros y unas ballerinas color crema, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía una cinta que lo adornaba, un maquillaje ligero y brillo en sus labios…

-"No puedo creer que me haya vestido así, solo para ir a ver a Kakashi"- Dijo sonrojada, pues no le gustaba vestirse de esa manera

-"Pero te vez bien además…"- Su inner no terminó de hablar porque alguien vino corriendo y gritando hacia Sakura

-Sakura-chan…!- Esa voz se le hizo muy conocida

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! Que gusto verlos- Sonrió forzadamente, pues no quería encontrarse con nadie, porque seguramente le preguntaría que a donde iba…

-Sakura, te vez muy bien- Dijo la voz tímida de Hinata

-Gracias, tú también- Fue su respuesta automática

-Sakura-chan, ¿a dónde vas tan arreglada?- Preguntó Naruto viéndola concentradamente, Sakura ya venía venir esa pregunta por parte de su compañero de equipo

-Bueno… este yo…- No sabía que responder, ahora si estaba en aprietos

-Sakura, no me digas que tienes una cita- Se sorprendió Hinata con su idea

-SAKURA.! ¿YA OLVIDASTE AL TEME? AL MENOS DINOS QUIEN ES- Grito Naruto sorprendido y triste, pues él pensó que al final ella se quedaría con Sasuke…

-No… es que… yo bueno, haber… yo tengo una reunión en el hospital, y no puedo ir desarreglada- Dijo nerviosa, pues no era muy buena mintiendo

-¿Pero hoy no era tu día libre?- Preguntó tiernamente Hinata

-El trabajo siempre es primero- Dijo riéndose nerviosamente

-Bueno, Sakura-chan cuídate y mejor apúrate o vas a llegar tarde- Sonrió y cogió la mano de su novia Hinata para irse

-Sakura, nos vemos luego- Sonrió Hinata y se fue…

Casi estuvo a punto de que la descubrieran así que decidió irse rápido y sin ser vista

…

Al llegar a la torre de los Hokage, no tuvo problema alguno al entrar y los pasillo estuvieron más que vacíos, así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente con nadie, ahora solo repasaría el plan

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-"Bueno, y como quieres que lo bese"- Preguntó a su inner mientras buscaba que ponerse_

 _-"Fácil, llegas, entras, y le dices que te gusta y lo besas"- Sonrío pues según ella su plan era perfecto_

 _-"¿Es en serio?, y después me va a ver como una loca, y como quieres que lo bese, él no se va a dejar bajar la máscara fácilmente"- A veces su inner era tan impulsivo que eso la enojaba, pues eso hacía que ella cometiera estupideces_

 _-"Está bien, entonces que dices tú"- Preguntó enojada, pues Sakura tampoco ayudaba_

 _-"No sé, que tal si le digo que voy por lo de las misiones y después al rato de irme le beso en la mejilla y ya…"- Dijo fantaseando_

 _-"Y después me dices que mi planes son ridículos"- Tenía una gotita de sudor en su frente –"Pero el chiste es que lo beses en los labios, frentezota"- Dijo enojada_

 _-"Ya cállate, voy a hacer lo que yo dije y ya.!"- Y así terminó la pelea entre ella y su inner_

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Respiró profundamente, pues ya estaba en la puerta y tenía muchos nervios y miedo

-Solo pregunta que si vas a tener misiones mañana y ya- Se dijo así misma en un susurro casi inaudible

" _TOC TOC"_

-Pase- Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-"Esta bien desde aquí ya todo es como el plan"- Pensó para sí misma mientras abría la puerta

-¿Hpm? Sakura que gusto verte, pero… ¿hoy no era tu día de descanso?- Preguntó Kakashi dejando unas hojas en el escritorio

-Bueno, sí, pero necesitaba saber si tendré misiones mañana, pues quiero ocuparme del hospital y…-

-"Está muy arreglada, se ve muy bien, pero me sorprende, nunca pensé verla así de hermosa y tierna…"- Pensaba Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por su hermosa pelirosa

-Kakashi sensei- Grito desesperada, pues pensaba que lo estaba aburriendo

-mmm, si como digas- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo con sus ojos

-¿No me puso atención verdad?- Preguntó tristemente

-No… no es eso… solo que..- Empezó a tartamudear pues no le iba a decir que estaba pensando en ella, porque lo más seguro es que terminara con un regaño por parte de ella

-Lo siento- Dijo cabizbaja –Será mejor que me vaya- Se dio la vuelta estaba a punto de irse, pero la velocidad del ninja Hokage hizo que le detuviera por completo, apareciendo delante de ella

-¿De qué te disculpas?- Pregunto el peliblanco sacándose su capa y gorro, para votarlos

-Es que usted tiene tanto trabajo y yo vengo a aquí a molestarlo- Dijo tristemente y cabizbaja

-Tú no me molestas, es más, mejor me haces sentir mejor cuando estás aquí- Con su dedo alzó el mentón de su ex-alumna

-¿Es una broma verdad?- Empezó a temblar de los nervios pues sentir tan cerca a su sensei, era como si muriese en ese instante

-Claro que no- Bajo su máscara, y con la mano que tenía libre, abrazo su cintura para atraerla más a él, quería sentirla tan cerca como pudiese, ya estaba cansado de imaginar cada noche, como sería su encuentro con ella, quería que todo fuera real, tan real como los labios que en ese momento rozaban contra los de él

-¿Sabes? Podrías encontrar a mejores chicas que yó- Dijo la pelirosa separándose de su ex-sensei

-Pero a ti es la que quiero, tu eres la mejor entre todas- Besó nuevamente los labios de su amada, pero esta vez fue más fuerte el beso, más apasionado, Kakashi, con su mano libre empezó a acariciar la espalda de su alumna, metiendo su mano bajo la blusa de ella

-Nos pueden ver- Dijo Sakura sin despegarse de él

-No me importa- Y estuvieron así por un momento, hasta que Kakashi la amarcó para luego abrir la ventana y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó la pelirosa asustada

-Confía en mi- Dijo esto para después aparecer en la ventana del departamento de él –Te aseguro que no te haré daño- Beso tiernamente los labios de la chica que lo traía loco por mucho tiempo y que siempre le hacía cometer estupideces cuando estaba cerca de ella, entro y puso a Sakura en el suelo él la abrazó por la espalda y ella simplemente se apegó más a él

-Sé que tú siempre me cuidaras- Se dio la vuelta para besar a sus sensei, ellos ya no aguantaban, querían más que un simple beso, querían estar juntos

Kakashi, en un movimiento ágil quitó la blusa de su amada, empezó a besar su cuello y eso hacía que Sakura gimiera de placer. Ella tampoco se quedaría atrás, así que también le quitó el chaleco al ninja, dejando ver el bien ejercitado cuerpo de su ex-sensei

-Sabes muy bien que sigue después de esto, así que…. ¿Quieres continuar?-Pregunto el peliblanco, abrazando a Sakura, con la esperanza que su respuesta fuera positiva

-Sí- Esa respuesta, hizo que Kakashi se sintiera feliz, pues no era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo como eso, solo que era la primera vez que lo haría con la mujer que realmente amaba…

Esa tarde, se unieron en cuerpo y alma, Kakashi estaba feliz por estar alado de la mujer con la cual siempre soño, y Sakura estaba feliz de tener a alguien que correspondiera a sus sentimientos

Se quedaron abrazados y cansados de toda la acción que tuvieron, Kakashi estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó algo

-Te Amo Kakashi sensei- Dijo su pelirosa, que se veía tan frágil, pero tan hermosa

-Te Amo más, Mi Sakura- Respondió a lo dicho por su mujer, no pasó más de 5 minutos para que Sakura cayera bajo los brazos de morfeo, Kakashi solo la contemplaba, estaba feliz, pues estaba seguro de querer estar con ella así, siempre, toda la vida si era posible

-"Es verdad, puede ser que ella tenga mil defectos, que no sea perfecta, pero en la cama, cuando se escurre entre mis brazos, dormida, y se acomoda así con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, desnuda y hasta ver sus labios como esbozan cierta sonrisa, creo que tengo derecho de asegurar, que está jodidamente cerca de serlo."- Pensaba Kakashi abrazando y acariciando el brazo de la pelirosa para también, minutos después caer profundamente dormido

* * *

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrio asi de la nada... me inspire con GIVE ME LOVE

Espero que les guste y dejen rewies jaja :3

AnzuxAtemnovels: Pues si, puede ser que escriba mas sobre Anzu y Atem... aunque todavia no tengo una idea clara sobre que mismo... un universo alterno o como seria la continuacion de yugioh... Bueno pero si creo hacer un one-shot para este mes de Agosto :3 Cuidate.!

Att: Anzu Marie ((MagaOscura4))


End file.
